


昇天

by bajing9834



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajing9834/pseuds/bajing9834
Summary: Mc和V的車車女性主導目前未完





	昇天

供奉耶和華的聖所來了一位不速之客，然而神父先生已經無力應對了。  
白日供神職人員放置聖經，吟誦章句，傳播主的慈愛與光輝的桌子，已是淪為惡魔盛放玩物的展台。黑色的絲帶矇蔽了神父的雙眼，使他不得見一物。神職者面上泛著赤霞，雙手被綁在身後。冷酷的皮帶經過長時間的摩擦，只餘熾熱遊走在皮肉裡。西裝革履的神父像是被精心打扮的情慾娃娃，雙腿被擺弄得朝著大門張開的，仿佛罪惡將從門外湧出，神職者須以身飼之。桌台上伸出一條黑色的綫，在潔白的桌面上格外顯眼，一頭垂在桌邊就看不見了，另一頭蜿蜒曲折，在V的身下銷聲匿跡。汗水艱難地从V的頟間滲出來，又被絲帶吸收，鹹濕讓眼睛不適。墜入黑暗的雙眼微眯，始終堅持著不閉上，像是渴求太陽的畏光生物，止增笑耳²。因目不可視，V不願動彈，以免跌到桌下去，但是體內最深處的感官刺激卻讓他的身子不由自主的痙攣，自以為的穩坐不動，落在旁人眼中，不過是秦樓的軟榻上，搖頭擺尾地招徠客人罷了。口中時而發出輕微的呻吟，落在基督微垂的眼光中，神像下的V勉力剋制著，他已經玷污了神之眼，再不忍神的聽覺亦沾染污穢。在這漫漫長夜幾无盡頭的煎熬中，V終於聽見教堂的大門被推開。  
鞋跟踢在古老厚重的門扉上，清脆的響聲迸出惡魔的序章，純黑的長靴踏足神在世間的居室，發出“篤——”“篤——”聲，一步一步走近聖所里她親手打造的、最褻瀆的玩物。  
V聽著腳步聲，近了，更近了，不由地膽寒。他從不畏懼這個人，也不畏懼她的心意，即使現在，被重重枷鎖捆縛，他也從不懷疑Mc對他的珍視。他畏懼的是，自己心底的怯懦，對rika的愧疚，讓他一次又一次在Mc放下女子的矜持主動靠近時，都選擇了可恥的迴避。這個與rika截然不同的靈魂以前越是觸動他的心弦，現在墮落的模樣便越是讓他愧疚。或許他真的是聖所里的不祥之人，沐浴著主的光輝，卻只會教唆世人的暗面。他愛上的女人，每一個，都不會有下場。  
Mc停在距離桌台的咫尺。V能嗅到她的氣息，卻無法看見她的臉。視覺被封閉，其他感官異常敏感，這點在方才領教已久。此刻，Mc的視線掃過v的身體，隔著衣物都讓他毛孔豎立。  
V自忖善於承負和忍耐，在Mc面前更不願露出醜態，咬著牙不肯發出聲音。體內的刺激莫名地劇烈起來，身體異常地敏感，在情慾的支配下痙攣、扭動。分泌的液体早已浸濕輕薄的布料，扭動時在桌台上留下或深或淺的印痕。身體的顫抖、位移漸趨極端，理智卻欺騙V，讓他以為自己仍在原地，與Mc咫尺相隔卻不接觸。這在別的情侶看來能和生死等同的漫長距離，反而最讓他感到舒適。不觸碰，就不會連累，V心想。从未遭遇過的視奸的恥感，V方感歡愉又自責愧疚起來。他還不知道，自己已經在桌台的邊緣。  
本是身體輕微的動作，卻引發了連鎖反應，臀部落在空處，驟感失重，措手不及的V甚至無法判斷自己跌落的方向，衹能盡力蜷縮身子。即將摔下的時刻，被一隻手扶住。  
Mc的手掌小巧而有力，印在V的屁股上，將他推回正位。雖然略顯尷尬，到底是受人相助，V下意識回道：“謝謝了。”輕吐的字句隨風而散，只換來對方不加掩飾的輕挑的笑。  
V聽出其中的輕蔑，便不在言語。Mc卻不肯輕易放過他，也可能是旁觀地不耐了，步步緊逼。V目不能視，卻感受到、聽到她的氣息在一點點迫近，這一次他終於躲無可躲了。  
Mc的手覆著他的臉，帶著濕潤的氣息，黏餬餬的，像是毒舌一般从身後探出頭來，含著V的耳垂。  
“從沒看出你這麼有水分，隔著褲子就濕成這樣了。”Mc抓了抓突起的布料，把黏膩抹在他的脖頸上。悅耳的聲音自帶魅惑，將溫熱濕潤的吐息傳到V的耳中，說話時牙齒時而輕咬V的耳垂，混合情慾，傳出一絲絲微小的電流。  
耳邊的酥麻感入侵頭腦，又聽見Mc的話，臉上黏膩的觸感讓他無從分辨。本以為自己能夠忍住，沒想到居然流了這麼多，V羞愧難當，含著頭不搭腔。  
Mc見他不開口，也沒說什麼，捏著他的臉頰就把黏餬餬的手指伸了進去。纖细的手指在口腔中肆意橫行，將沾染的雄性氣息物歸原主。透明的粘液不似白濁，沒什麼味道卻散發費洛蒙的因子，給沾染它的一切塗上情慾。修剪過的指甲剮蹭過舌頭，任它再怎麼躲閃也無濟於事。V搖頭晃腦想要告饒，說不出話，衹能發出“嗚嗚……”的低鳴。手指按壓舌頭下面的柔軟，輕輕玩弄幾下就分泌出大量的津液，在v還沒有意識到的時候就順著嘴角流出。  
在V愈來愈大的嗚咽裡，Mc抽出了手指，一同湧出的還有附著的津液，從唇邊拉出淫靡的絲線。Mc不悅地皺眉，將唾液抹在V的額間，頭髮，還有西裝的布料上，這才作罷。即使下半身不停地傳來快感迷惑，V也感覺自己身上黏餬極了，下體，頭髮，全身上下每一處，都像是劇烈運動了一般黏膩，他迫切地想去洗個澡，用水來沖刷自己不潔的身體，卻無計可施，衹能期盼惡魔盡興后的賞賜。Mc雖然挑逗口腔，卻沒有阻礙他呼吸，聽見V沉重的喘息，Mc就知他早有幾分意亂情迷。  
Mc把手上討厭的液體擦掉，嫌棄地甩甩手，身體前傾，像是把V從身後抱住，扭過他的頭顱，自上而下覆蓋他的唇。  
刹那，絲帶下V的瞳孔驟然緊縮，身體也遽然緊繃然後鬆懈。親吻的動作遠不如刚才劇烈，卻是別一番感受，帶來的精神刺激更讓V訝異。Mc並不講究舌吻的技巧，只是一味索取，用舌頭、用口腔、用全身的力氣去吮吸，直到V感覺身體裏一點水分也沒有了才停下。  
滿意地舔了舔嘴唇，Mc像是一個清純少女依偎鄰家的哥哥，頭枕在V的肩膀上，指甲隔著衣服劃過脖頸，感覺很輕微，略帶一點點癢，倒讓V鬆了口氣。  
“今天我才知道了，原來男人也可以是水做的。”Mc心情不錯，主動打趣道。  
“不管男人還是女人，身體裏都有百分之七十……”  
“閉嘴。”Mc打斷他，心裡暗道這男人不解風情。  
看著V面上紅霞陣陣，又在注視中別過頭喘息，Mc第一次覺得，她佔有這個男人比rika多一點，而今夜，她將讓他永生難忘。  
“你方才的表現很好，想要什麼獎勵？”Mc的語氣像是打發一隻寵物。  
“放過我吧。”V口乾舌燥，聲帶甚至發不出音。  
沙啞的嗓音格外的有磁性，Mc享受地回味著，舒服地發出一聲輕吟，才慢條斯理地回覆。  
“明知道答案的事，為什麼還要問呢？”Mc語中不含責怪，倒有幾分“早知如此”的帷幄，“如果就這樣放你回去，你還會陷在rika的泥潭然後遠離我，”Mc捧著V的臉，離得很近很近，近到V能呼吸到她的呼吸。  
“看清現實吧，你早就不愛她了，你愛的人是我，而我也愛你，這不是很好嗎？”面對Mc的胸臆，V不由地想要躲開，卻被對方強行扭轉。  
Mc看著V，V也看著Mc，明明隔了一層黑色的絲帶，兩人的視線卻毫無阻礙的相會。相距的幕布似乎成了V放心注視她的倚仗，深情得讓人動容，卻無法討好一位惡魔。  
“誰能看著自己深愛的男人為了一個女人付出所有，不惜背負罵名和誤解，獨自承擔一切，屢屢受傷？”Mc一吋一吋，透過絲帶撫摸V的眼睛，像是看見了那雙瞳孔裏令人沉醉的絢爛，“就算你心甘情願，可我卻不忍。”  
Mc的語氣裏充滿虛張聲勢的輕佻和玩味，V卻卻能輕易識破她偽裝下的脆弱。此刻他多想把Mc擁入懷中，但是被束縛的他已然自身難保。況且，既使他能將此生摯愛擁入懷中，又能說什麼來告慰她支離破碎的心腸呢？與其讓她的期望永遠落在空處，倒不如儘早疏遠，還可另覓良人。可愛情從來不講邏輯，越是得不到越是讓人夜不能寐，Mc的愛在他的閃躲中漸趨極端， 才走到今日的田地，所有的後果與連帶的罪愆，都應由他一肩擔承。  
說出心中壓抑的真實想法，Mc身心舒暢、念頭通達，眼珠一轉便欺到V的身前，替他選好了“獎勵”。  
V在眼前的漆黑中，聽見窸窸窣窣的響動，恐是什麼褻瀆之事，下意識往後挪了挪。少頃，一個鋒利的物品抵在V脖頸的衣領上，耳邊是Mc虛偽的關懷。  
“看你熱的下面都濕透了，不如我幫你脫了吧。”Mc退後半步，將囫圇個兒的、被捆縛著任人宰割的V收在眼中，才輕笑一聲，“正好讓你的主，看看你赤裸的誘人軀體。”  
“不要……求你了。”最聖潔的所在，卻充滿最褻瀆的蜚語。神靈若真的無所不能，何不在人間的聖所降下恩賜，拯救祂的信徒？只能徒勞地被困在土石所作的神像裡，借工匠之手才能悲憫地注視世人，與祂的神父一般無二。亦或是，神看這是好的，便不忍將兩人分開。輕飄飄的話語難進魔鬼的心，V也在Mc的冷笑中意識到這點，只能忍耐，心中卻控制不住地想：“隔著衣服的目光都讓自己淪落至此，若是揭開衣物，袒露在教堂裏她的面前，他的身體又將是怎樣的敏感和歡愉？”污穢之念一經泛起就不可收回，在莫大的羞恥裡，V忍不住幻想，同時閉上雙眼，接受了命運的責難。  
沉默，教堂裏安靜得只能聽見自己的呼吸，V明知Mc的目光緊緊盯著他身體的某處，卻不知道她在做什麼。倏然，一絲涼風親吻他的肌膚，身體的燥熱得到出口般宣洩，可這燥熱本就由慾火而起，清風再欣，也只是風助火勢、火趁風威。享受束縛稍解的舒暢的V，好一會才察覺。  
裸露的部位是左肩下一點——  
她是在割自己的衣服——  
發現真相的V急切地掙扎，Mc卻不停，短刀劃開衣料的同時，指腹在露出的、因情慾而呈現出粉紅色的胸肌上摩擦，迤迤然開口。  
“感受到與空氣接觸的清涼了嗎？不用太感激我。”  
V彷彿沒聽見一樣竭力掙扎，在Mc“呀！”的一聲驚嘆中擺脫控制，身體因為慣性躺到在臺面上，膝蓋朝天，劫後餘生地喘息著。  
一旁的Mc面色陰沉，手中短刃染了一縷猩紅，是方才V掙扎時不小心劃到的。一道細微的血痕烙在V完美的軀體上，是Mc不可原諒的罪行，既使肇事者是V自己也不行。萬幸，淺淺的傷痕不會留疤。血之花暗自從左邊胸口的縫隙裏綻放，許是氣血湧動的緣故，已經染深了周圍的衣物。  
前面的視野被V翹起的雙腿擋住，修身的西服褲子難掩慾望的昂揚，露出小帳篷，還微微顫動著。Mc繞到後面，手指蘸著鮮血，放進V的嘴裡，意識有些迷離的V自覺地吮吸手指，許是察覺到這大補之物，身體本能將之舔舐得乾乾淨淨，Mc抽出手指時，V的舌頭還依依不捨，直到舌尖徹底夠不到了才縮回去。  
“嘖，”這樣的舉動本應能挑動Mc的神經，可對憤怒的女人而言卻是火上澆油，“味道如何？”Mc問。  
“嗯……不知道……”V聲音小得要聽不見了。  
這樣的回答顯然不讓Mc滿意，女人冷笑一聲，“這是你的血。”  
“血……什麼？！是血……呀！”V思考一陣才後知後覺，還不等他說下一句話，耳膜就被震得發聾，瞬間清醒過來。  
短刀深深插進木製的桌台，Mc依舊抓著刀柄，盯住V的臉，絲帶下的眼睛四處閃躲，卻怎麼都難逃怒火的注視。  
“這是你剛才不配合的結果。”Mc冷言冷語，“我不允許任何人傷害我愛的男人，既使是他自己，明白了嗎？”最後幾個字幾乎要咆哮出來。  
“對不起，我不是有意的。”V語氣真誠，沒想到Mc對他如此在意，心中又湧起了愧疚。  
他能聽到Mc的假笑，暗黑的視野裡勾勒出對方的姣好容顏。但是不論怎樣著筆，他都畫不出此時的Mc，但不是因為黑化的陌生，反倒是他的印象裏從未見過Mc生氣，對他總是笑面如花。思及此，V忽覺自己對她的虧欠遠比他想的的多，這個用莞爾一笑俘獲他的女子，背後的瞋怒哀怨都不曾對他展現，心中酸楚的同時，口中輕聲道著“抱歉”。  
V顯然參不透Mc怒其不爭的心態，也可能是甘願沉淪，一字一句，換來的不是束縛接觸，而是更加縱情的凌辱。  
“此時此刻，你的每一點自責，都只會讓我更興奮而已。所以，我可以理解為你在取悅我嗎？”Mc語態癲狂，神色輕縱，活像一個變態的強姦犯，凝視深淵者最終扭曲成魔。  
“噝啦——”  
“求你，別這樣！”衣料撕裂和V的告饒幾乎同時發生，徒手撕扯到底不如用刀來的精巧，將粉紅色的乳頭徹底暴露，失了半遮半掩的朦朧。  
“那給我一個理由。”Mc將那紅點含在嘴裡，津液在說話時溢出，順著皮膚滑到深處。  
“我明天……還要……工作。”V從未被人玩弄過乳頭，屈辱的快感順著毛細血管擴張到身體各處。  
“真是讓人掃興的藉口啊。”Mc感嘆，隨之“嘶啦”一響，輕薄的布料從左胸斜斜地撕裂，紐扣崩開好遠，落在不起眼的角落裡。  
大片的肌膚暴露的微涼的空氣裡，V渾身燥熱，乳頭通紅挺立，舔舐帶來的快感漸漸消退，取而代之是另一邊不被滿足的空虛和被衣物束縛的難受。右胸挺起一個小小的點，被Mc的手指狀若無意地輕輕撫過，指甲繞著圈挑逗，因寂寞而硬挺，喧囂著渴求。  
一邊是原始本能的粗暴解放，一邊是殘存理智的空虛緊縛，V無從招架。他自知身體比常人敏感，故而一直禁欲，今次卻把多年來積壓的原始本能全部釋放，難以壓抑的呻吟，意味著理智的下移。  
冰涼的手從缺口深入，在V衣衫完整的一側遊走，明明是索取溫暖，所過之處卻更加熾熱。仿佛一條蟒蛇盤上他的身體，長長的信子將胸前的果實揠苗助長，待其飽滿時再一口吞下。  
丹田以下，兩股中間，天雷未起地火興，地龍翻身天穹頂。僅是乳頭的刺激，腿間慾火便有噴薄之勢。先前是勉力忍耐，事到臨頭才知想宣洩也是不能。  
Mc不知他將要沉淪，厲聲問道：“我給你兩個選擇。一是非暴力不合作，明天你的信徒就會看到一個衣衫不整、欲求不滿的神父躺在神靈注視的聖臺上；二是迎合我，我痛快了自然讓你體體面面地去工作。”  
“一個是先苦後苦，一個是先苦後甜，你選擇哪一個？”Mc私心當然不想V與她對抗到底，雖然居於強勢，也不想V選擇前者讓自己兩難，於是上前一步。  
“我選……”  
“想好了再告訴我吧，別後悔。”Mc打斷V，張開雙腿跨坐在V的頭上，黑色絲襪盡頭是輕薄的蕾絲內褲，被分泌的液體浸濕，緊貼V的口鼻。  
蕾絲邊覆上V的鼻子，弄的他想打噴嚏，張開嘴，黑色絲襪包裹的血肉輕易地突入他的口腔，舌頭觸及輕薄的黑絲，沾到甘甜的蜜汁。  
如潺潺的溪流，V或情願或不情願地吞咽著透明的液體，Mc壓在他身上，重心一點點向下，女性的費洛蒙盪漾在他的口中、舌尖，蔓延到身體的每個角落，像是被動物用體液標記的領地，不得不淪為臣屬。無心品嚐，V絕望地發現，自己的全身上下都被罪充盈，敏感的肉體成為了犯罪的開端，儘管勾引的是兩情相悅的另一半。  
慾海洶湧，儘管愧疚自責，V仍然服從本能地舔舐Mc的下體，舌頭隔著涼薄的黑絲與肉體接觸，酥養的感覺讓Mc舒服地扭了扭腰。  
循著最原始的慾望，Mc眼前是身下人的昂揚，隔著衣料都能感受到滾燙。性器頂端被握住，觸電似的刺激感傳遍全身，軀體微顫。  
西裝褲捏一把能滴出水來，Mc暗道一聲“真騷”，手指耐著滑膩挑逗，問道：  
“現在想好了嗎？”Mc下身用力壓著讓他難以開口，“想要嗎？”  
V本想回答，口腔卻被堵塞，慾望橫流其中，為殘餘的理智和堅持染上顏色。  
“唔……嗯……”雖是模糊的言語，心意卻表達清晰，下身腫脹的疼痛讓他只想釋放，不再難為情，舌頭放肆地舔舐Mc的陰唇，吮吸渴望的蜜汁，亦是對上位者的討好和迎合。  
“想什麼？說仔細了。”Mc心喜，面上不動聲色。  
“想要……你…解開……隔著衣服……好痛啊……”Mc剛剛起身，就聽見V飽含情慾的索求。  
“哈哈哈哈！”忍不住地嘴角上揚，Mc無聲地大笑，腰肢隨之抖動，汁水嘩啦啦地被V的舌頭撬動，幾乎要高潮了去。愛液混著津水從嘴角溢出，沿著聖臺的邊緣滑下，滴滴答答濕了一片，靡靡之音在深夜的寧静教堂裡格外迷亂。  
上面越充盈，下面越空虛，V下半身扭動，性器頂端隔著衣服在Mc的手掌上蹭來蹭去如孩子依偎母親。  
拉下拉鍊，紫紅色的巨龍初顯猙獰，Mc仍覺得不夠，將褲子的布料撕扯開，直到三大件全露出來。龜頭腫大且顫抖，柱身貼著一枚跳蛋，左右擺動著，怎麼看都是噴薄的前兆，可受制於根部的貞操鎖，衹能徒然地搖頭晃腦，和它的主人一般無二。  
勃起的性器褪下包皮，露出粉色的嫩肉，堅硬的指甲輕點在頂端，讓V毛骨悚然。身體顫抖時，孔洞撞上指甲，儘管衹是一霎時，仍給深紫色的指甲塗上晶瑩的封層，V呻吟出聲，吃痛的命根子驟然疲軟了些，逼出更多的粘液，順著柱身，壓在了捲曲的毛髮上。  
見此，Mc也怕把自家男人弄萎了，索性扭扭身子伏下來，把跳蛋取下，順著粗壯的青筋品嚐，舌尖在頂端繞圈，將液體捲進口中。沒什麼味道，卻有費洛蒙的氣息彌漫。舌頭幾轉，覺得沒什麼意思，又悄悄吐在了身下之人的褲子上。  
被蒙在鼓裡的V不知後情，不由地心疼Mc，又有些感動，捨己為人的性格讓他忘記了自己被強迫地吮吸那人的蜜汁，也或許早已樂在其中。  
快感傳來，下身被V胡亂地舔舐吮吸，像是為了填補自己的空虛。舌頭毫無章法地擺弄，讓Mc的理智也不禁迷離，心下懊惱卻欲罷不能。手掌握住V的要害，時緊時鬆，手指吹簫般律動，將粘液塗滿，似乎這種滑膩更能促進她的慾望。  
小手把挺立的金槍撥到旁邊，探訪男女間最大的不同。貞操環鎖住的根部以下有節奏的脈動，下面吊著兩個相連的囊袋。陰囊處的包皮本來舒展著，被托舉起來反而縮得皺皺巴巴，如同剛出世的嬰兒。Mc自然不被表象迷惑，舌頭碰上去竟覺得絲滑無比，得益於V平日裡的精心護理，也沒有什麼臭味。將半個陰囊吃在嘴裡，用舌頭和牙齒擺弄裡面小小的圓球，Mc自然不知道這對V而言是怎樣的險象環生，衹感覺手裡漸漸握不住性器，頂端腫大，根部以下劇烈地顫動，似乎有什麼要噴發。  
“哈……嗯……”Mc一起身就聽見V的喘息，面色不正常得緋紅，Mc倒不怕憋壞了他，調笑地問道：“是不是快射了？”  
“沒……有。”兩個字幾乎是從齒縫裡蹦出來的，V又恢復到之前不合作的狀態。Mc又气又惱，乾脆坐上來拿腳揉他的臉。絲襪抹掉了V臉上的汗珠，體溫從前腳掌蔓延，V始終一語不發，即使他唇邊有一抹水漬不曾消退。  
Mc報復性地套弄V的性器，根莖下的圓球花枝亂顫，被擒住的人兒一語不發。靜默，靜默如海上風暴的前夜，男人的身體無聲地顫抖，大口吐著灼熱的氣息，丹田下的熱流鬱結，如火山口上加了蓋。這種臨門一腳的時刻最是磨人，一面欲仙，一面欲死，極樂與空虛誰也不讓誰。V的軀體扭曲，皮膚緊繃，幾乎忘了呼吸。  
Mc忽然撤了手，身子貼著他的身體，性器被兩人的腹部一起擠壓著，液體沾濕又連接，隨著身姿變換發出“滋滋”聲。  
滾燙的慾望被光滑的小腹包裹，輕微的摩擦對V而言即使是飲鴆止渴仍嫌不足。漫漫長夜裡孤寂的野鬼是否有資格放肆一次呢？縱然不願見到喜歡的人墮落，可如果不得不如此，V甘願在深淵的底端張開雙臂護她周全。  
無骨似的肉體壓在V的身上，一點點遊走騰挪，像是要合為一體。Mc的乳頭一次一次擦著V的，像是百無聊賴地埋怨。  
“旭哥哥，今晚任性一次，好不好？”既使任人宰割，Mc仍喜歡他心甘情願的樣子，“每天帶著面具，一個人背負所有，實在是太累了。”她壓低聲線，模仿著令自己都作嘔的矯情。  
這句話如蜂尾，扎在V的心底；又似鑰匙，卸下他的偽裝。本就有些鬆動的V將自己完全帶入Mc的視角，浮現出一個女人騎虎難下又嬌嗔的場面。  
“好。”身下的人輕輕吐出一個字，不待聽清就散去了。  
“你說什麼，V？”Mc眼睛放光。  
“我說……”V支吾著，“我也想和你……任性這一回。”  
“真……真的嗎？”  
聽她高興的語氣，V心底也歡欣，最後的逃避心也被撫平。  
Mc從他身上起來，親吻一陣後趴在他跨間，雙唇裹住性器吞吐。性器入口，男性下體的味道格外明顯，暴起的青筋在柔軟的口腔裡勾勒形狀，V的本錢不小，Mc小心翼翼不讓牙齒傷了這大寶貝，舌頭在頂端的嫩肉上打轉，貼著馬眼，勢要榨乾最後一點汁水；嘴唇牢牢地吸著柱身，齊根吞沒甚至戳著嗓子眼。V訝異地“哎”了一聲，讓Mc不必如此，卻被對方在大腿內側掐了一把。V知道自己的長短，雖然被人齊根吞下的歡愉讓他渾身酥軟，但更不想心愛的人難受，卻不知這對她而言亦是一種難得的快樂與炫耀。  
Mc吃著心愛男人的性器，手指挑動他的陰囊，甚至順著跳蛋的電線摸到後面的菊穴。V沉溺在前面鄰近射精，直到Mc指甲無意蹭到菊穴裡軟嫩的褶皺才吃痛地發覺。  
但是他已來不及說什麼，下體腫脹地想要噴發，卻被根部小小的圓環束縛而不能，扭動身體只會帶來更大的痛苦。  
貪歡的Mc察覺V身體的異樣，故意沒有挑明，等著V主動鬆口。最高明的馴馬不是用鐵鞭匕首¹，而是讓對方心甘情願，身受酷刑也甘之如飴。  
“想射嗎？”稍有擴張的後穴在Mc指腹的撫摸下漸漸舒服，酥酥麻麻的感覺泛起。或許於神靈而言，凡人的愛欲貪瞋只是過眼雲煙。  
“我想……射…。”逐漸崩壞的身體和理智，讓蟄伏許久的本能難以壓抑，那是伊甸園最純淨的情感，卻被後人蒙上原罪的外衣。女面的阿斯摩太低語，十字架上的受膏者流淚。  
如他所願，Mc將他的性器置於口中，解開圓環，潔白的瓊漿自泉眼噴湧，釋放之人後仰頭顱，喘息。  
感受過絕頂之樂，V爛泥一樣癱軟著，一旁Mc嘴裡鼓鼓囊囊全是他的後裔。貪戀著濃郁的鹹腥味，Mc仰起頭，讓滾燙的精子浸潤嗓子，又流回口腔。V正在射精後的舒暢中昏昏欲睡，就對上Mc的嘴，也沒多想就微張著唇逢迎，就感到一股異物侵入口腔。  
溫在口中的白濁仍顯熾熱，鹹腥激盪在味蕾，強烈的費洛蒙衝擊著頭腦。V來不及共情Mc含著他精子的難受，就已經被自己射出的東西折磨地乾嘔不止。Mc對他的反應照單全收，雄渾的精液在兩人的口腔裡打轉，V吐得上氣不接下氣，最終投降，任由Mc把小半精子灌進喉嚨裡，剩下的被她喝掉。  
“Mc----你----嘔......”V咬牙切齒的話還沒成章，唇間餘留的味道就令他作嘔。但聽得Mc不急不徐，語出驚人：“旭的精液很好喝，剛剛有一多半都讓我喝下去了呢。”聞言，V責備的話卡在嗓子眼裏，又聽到：  
“作為獎勵，我就幫你解開這個吧！”話甫落，眼前的幕布被人解開，驟見光明的眼中映入Mc的面容。並不似V想的那樣瘋狂，而是如平常一樣不施脂粉，淡雅梳妝³，嘴角還留著一點白濁，雙唇因口交而有些紅腫。如不是那身漆黑的情趣內衣，這個方才如惡魔般凌辱他的女子，此刻清純的面容竟像是反被他欺負了似的。恍惚中，腦海深處似乎有什麼影子與眼前的面容重疊，V明確地知道那是Rika，此刻卻怎麼也不能記起她的面容，初戀的影子投射在Mc身上，像是被魔鬼生啖，漸漸和眼前的人重合在一起。V還來不及多想，就聽見Mc的聲音。  
“別這樣盯著人家，要是嫌我妝花了變醜了，我也可以放你一馬。”感受到心愛之人的注視，Mc頷首嫣然，故意拿話挑逗他，手裡攥著V的命根子套弄，剛噴發不久的性器又昂揚起來。  
V還沒說話就感到下體一陣腫脹，挺立的慾望脫離了Mc手掌的愛撫，不滿地敲打著小腹抗議，年輕人血氣方剛，加之長期禁慾積累的火氣又豈是一次口交就能下去的？反而是食髓知味之後縱然要做牡丹花下的風流鬼⁴也甘心。Mc作勢要走，V反而止住她，說道：  
“別......”  
Mc看著他，一言不發。V直覺自己應該說些甚麼，心裡卻慌張得像是字都不認識了，搜遍了滿肚子的墨水才勉強擠出一句不像情話的情話。  
“你今夜很美，一點也不醜。”說完才察覺這個氛圍是忌諱“醜”字的，忐忑地盯著Mc。  
“還算會說話。”Mc捏著V的下巴，“我也該獎勵你一下是不是？”言罷，Mc半跪著居高臨下地親吻V，在後者做出回應前離開，順勢起身站在聖臺前，俯下身子用乳房包裹他的性器。  
像是初生的嬰孩依偎在母親的懷抱，創造生命和養育後代的器官交媾在一起，哺育彌賽亞的神聖乳房撫慰著象徵罪業的行淫器具，非但不能讓後者平靜反而更加兇猛，彷彿洶湧波濤中不肯認輸的漁夫，外界的刺激只能使它愈加勇猛精進，直到氣球爆炸的時候。刺激中的肉棒橫衝直撞，被柔軟的胸部一一化解，暴起的青筋誓要把心愛之人的胸口改造成自己的形狀。Mc的胸脯裹著V的性器，只露出頂端，無人愛撫的龜頭腫脹難耐，嘴巴一張一合地訴說渴求。既然有意引他沉淪，惡魔自然不會放過男人身前最敏感的部位，雙唇附上性慾絕頂，牙齒貼著露出的軟肉，輕輕一嗦就是滿口的粘液。Mc朝著V伸出舌頭，透明的水絲遍佈在唇齒間，宣示他的淫靡。不過當事人卻無暇顧及，乳交的快感與口交截然不同，有別於充滿津液的濕熱口腔，乳房從最初的乾燥漸漸被自己分泌的液體潤滑，冰冰涼涼而且連根部都能觸及；溫暖的口腔包裹頂端，形成兩重天的歡愉。迷亂的理智模糊了V的視線，只顧得發出一聲聲嬌喘，被縛在身後的雙手也成了情慾的助興，讓V更加盡情地擺著腰枝，屁股也無意識地捏動著。  
“V，你愛我嗎？”  
“我......我當然...愛你。”想到Mc所做的種種不過是為了聽到一句兩人心知肚明的話，V心中的情感也宣洩而出。  
“我寧願什麼都沒有，也想能一直看著你。”V輕聲說著。  
“僅僅是看著嗎？”Mc巧妙地舔舐他的慾望，把V的答案變成舒服的呻吟。  
趁著歡好的春風，Mc親吻V的眼睛，將他的頭埋在自己胸裡。泛著白沫的不明液體黏在V的臉上，瀰漫自己肉棒的氣味，而面含春色又慾火焚身的神父卻漫不在乎地吮吸著豐滿的乳房，留下寸寸紅色的斑點。  
“V，你是愛我多一點，”Mc在他的耳邊輕呵，“還是愛Rika多一點？”  
V扭捏的身體突然緊繃，Mc的視角看不見他瞳孔的緊縮，卻感受到身下的火熱驟然降溫，再轉眼已經疲軟下來。  
（雖然是射精過後的正常現象但還是不得不說一句：“V痿了。”）  
Mc“嗯”了一聲，還沒說話就聽見V咬著牙，說道：“抱歉，你們兩個是不一樣的，我不能……”  
“夠了！”Mc揪著V的頭髮，居高臨下地瞪著他，“我付出這麼多，等了這樣久，還是擠不掉她在你心裡的位置嗎？”  
V不敢看她怒火中燒的模樣，卻在慌亂中對眼。  
“唉，”長嘆一聲，Mc不願見他似的閉上眼睛，連聲音都虛弱起來，“這些年，你對我有沒有過一點真心，有沒有過，一點點？”⁵  
V不知道該怎麼說，只能努力地湊近她，用盡全力想要給她一個吻。  
“啐----”V的唇瓣剛剛碰上，就被Mc唾開，後者捏著他的臉，宣告道：“今晚以後，你就再也見不到我了。”Mc擠出一個比哭還難看的笑容，“以後，再也沒人打擾你對你念念不忘的Rika魂牽夢縈了。”  
“Mc，別……”V的話停滯在口中。是啊，明明早知道會有這一天，甚至還說他所盼望的，為什麼真的來臨時，心裡卻像是缺了一塊呢？不待V想明，就感到下身一涼，但見Mc捏著他疲軟的稚嫩牛子，輕笑一聲：“金之旭，你不行啊。”  
“不過沒事，前面不行，還有後面呢。”Mc像是在陳述一個再簡單不過的事實。


End file.
